Luminescent items are used in various activities. For example, fishermen use fishing lures which are coated with a phosphorescent or photoluminous material. When activated, the coating glows and is visible by fish. These lures are typically used for night fishing. Examples of such lures are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,694, U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,339, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,097. Another example is night golf, where players use a luminescent golf ball. Still another example is use of luminescent paint balls for night paint ball games. Still various other uses of luminescent objects are known, such as on safety garments or incorporation in safety devices.
Activation of the luminescent object is typically accomplished using items such as incandescent light sources, e.g., flashlights, vehicle headlights, spot lights, etc., or other light sources such as lanterns, lighters, etc. for activating the photoluminous material. In some instances, flash from a camera has been used to provide a more intense light activation of the photoluminous material.
A noted issue with current methods for activating the photoluminous material is the problems with loss of night vision by the user of such systems. As is generally known, humans will develop a certain level of night vision the more their eyes adjust to darkness. The pupils with dilate to allow entry of more light into the eye. However, this developed night vision is easily reversed when the eye is subjected to light. The user's pupils will attempt to adjust to the light and thus degrade the user's night vision. In this regard, many of the devices and systems currently used to activate the photoluminous material on the bait, ball or other object may degrade the user's night vision during the activation process, as many of these systems do not shield the user's eyes from the light source during activation of the luminescent object.